Screw fasteners such as nuts, bolts and screws having a hexagonally shaped torquing component, are important mechanical construction elements. Significant technical effort, over an extended time period, has been devoted to developing mechanisms and devices for manufacturing such screw fasteners. Fixed-size open or closed-ended wrenches, ratcheting socket wrenches which utilize a separate socket for each of a number of standardized sizes of hexagon-shaped screw fasteners, and adjustable wrenches in which the width between parallel jaws may be varied by means of screw mechanism, are examples of conventional wrench designs having widespread use. However, new wrench products which would be easy to use, self-adjustable and self-ratcheting in order that a single wrench may accommodate hexagonally shaped screw fastener components over a continuous range of sizes, would be desirable. Accordingly, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide self-ratcheting wrench products. It is a further aspect to provide such self-ratcheting wrench products which are self-adjustable to accommodate hexagonally shaped screw fastener components over a wide, continuous range of sizes. These and other aspects will now become more apparent from the following detailed description and drawings.